Then There Was None
by MinaRobins
Summary: What A Tangle Web We Have Spun. Quinn/Rachel, Quinn/Sam, Rachel/Finn
1. To Let Go

**Title**: And Then There Was None

**Author**: Mina Robins

**Fandom**: Glee

**Pairing**: Quinn/Rachel, Quinn/Sam, Rachel/Finn

**Rating**: T

…

_It's Saturday and the pair had just left Rachel's party._

…..

The entire glee club had gathered to celebrate the diva's birthday and of course Puck had supplied the liquor. Mercedes', Kurt and Tina had gone all out and baked a triple layer cake; due to some mishaps or perhaps intentional interference by none other than Puck, the cake had a substantial amount of a certain Captain Morgan in it. Sam was a little uncertain on what to get his glee mate and had inquired Quinn for assistance. The cheer captain had shrugged her shoulders and tried to nonchalantly hint towards a musical selection. Thus Matt, Artie, Sam and Mike had gotten Rachel a gift card to a local music store. Brittany had gotten Rachel a nice light purple shirt from Bang On that said "Barbra Streisand" in fine cursive within a gold star outline, Brittany had insisted in a practiced and evidently scripted tone that the idea came from her cat. Rachel was very grateful and a little skeptical that the cat and not Santana had something to do with the gift. The latina vehemently tried to deny her connection to the present though it was clear that there was a mutual camaraderie between her and glee captain. When questioned by the birthday girl Santana rolled her eyes instead of making a quip on Rachel once again looking like the argyle monster has bitten and taken over her body. Finn had brought a whole bouquet of flowers for Rachel. The tiny brunette smile politely and gave Finn her thanks and a kiss on the cheek. Finn at times could be a little insensitive and maybe their romance wasn't as Harlequinesque and he was a rather boring kisser, at least he was entirely hers. If Rachel had paid a bit of attention to the rest of her house guest she would have seen a discreet but visible grimace on Quinn's face. Quinn was last to offer a gift, it was a simple pearl coloured envelope with Rachel's name elegantly calligraphed in ink.

Rachel had been hesitant to take Quinn's present. The blonde and she had been at odds since the Rocky Horror after party. She reached out and gently took the gift from Quinn's hand, accidentally brushing her finger tips against smooth skin. Rachel caught the sincerity that shone from Quinn's hazel eyes and felt her heart squeeze painfully. She knew that no matter how sweet Quinn can be within closed quarters the blonde still had a horrid time being herself under the judgment of her peers and neighbours. Quinn was about to say something when Puck had ran into the house and called for everybody to get their asses into gear cause he wasn't going to be the only one carrying the whole keg of beer into the house.

….

Rachel had been resistant to start drinking at the beginning, addressing her concern for the cleanup and the consequences of showing up to church with a hangover. Just because her father's had decided to take a weekend trip did not mean the brunette had to loose complete regard.

"I also detest the taste of beer." Rachel wrinkled her nose as if the vapors from the keg had already infiltrated her nostrils.

Puck eyes had gone so wide with disbelief that Brittany had commented on Puck being the Cheshire Cat from Alice in Wonderland causing everyone to start giggling.

"Fine, fine." Puck sighed with resignation as he threw his hands in the air but a moment later a devious smile sprung onto his face. "You asked for it!"

"What did I exactly ask for?" The petite girl shifted around a bit and looked to Finn for support but he just shrugged.

Tina blinked and Mercedes nudged Kurt. The group had known of Rachel's dislike for beer and had planned accordingly. Mike had rocked, paper, scissor Matt to see who had to get up but while they were going tie after tie Santana had groaned 'boys' and marched into the kitchen to retrieve a small pitcher of orange juice and Brittany had placed a blue shot glass with a golden star in front of the confused starlet.

"Quinn said we should get one with a star on it." Finn smiled encouragingly at his girlfriend as Rachel spun her head to face Quinn, giving her a 'you knew and had part in plotting this?' expression.

The startled cheer captain shook her head. "Hey, I just said you like gold stars."

"Don't blame baby mama, we were just all brainstorming and shit and she had reminded us of your kinda creepy love for gold stars."

Quinn frowned at Puck, "Don't call me that."

Rachel pouted and sat down when Puck began to pour her drink. "Quinn, fortunately you were there, who knows what kind of glass they would have gotten me." The brunette teasingly said with a smile.

It was so easy to fall back into a light hearted routine.

"It was penis shaped." Puck informed with a smirk.

Kurt choked on his beer and Finn turned red. Santana and Brittany had already disappeared upstairs and everyone else was laughing.

"I would not have enjoyed using a phallic shot glass."

The group laughed harder.

"Okay my fellow Jew, bottoms up."

Rachel shifted in her seat and brought the glass up to her lips. The orange juice was doing hardly anything to mask the scent of cheap vodka.

"Shot, Shot, Shot!" the glee club chanted while Puck and Sam even began pounding on the floor in rhythm.

Rachel took a breath and poured the contents of the glass into her mouth and felt the unfamiliar but searing burn on her tongue. She slammed the glass down onto the table, managing to hold the liquid in her mouth for another minute before Puck got annoyed.

"Geeze Rachel, you got to swallow it." Puck said as he already started filling the little glass up again, after a moment he grinned. "THAT'S WHAT SHE SAID!"

The gang groaned and an assortment of cushions was thrown in Puck's general direction. This was followed up with a round of cushion fighting and alcohol related dares.

…..

When everyone had settled down and inebriation had begun to tighten her hold, the gang had pushed the furniture away to give them room to sit in a complete circle. Santana had returned looking rather disheveled while Brittany looked meticulous. In her rush the shorter girl had only had time to make sure Brittany looked presentable before Puck made good his threat to pull the two back into the room for cake, whether or not if they had their shirts on.

In the middle of the glee club's lopsided circle stood the triple layered, heavily rum saturated cake. Rachel stood up on unsteady legs and cleared her throat. "I would like to thank everyone, everyone here, for being present for the occasion of my birthday, which is today, today is my birthday." Rachel took a breath and tried to remember why she had stood up in the first place, and when had she gotten so tall. She took another deep breath and regained her disposure "I sincerely believe it is possible when I say I can envision our team this year winning regions and bring-"

A chorus of grumbling and laughter interrupted Rachel before she could give her speech.

"Seriously, Berry, you're drunk as a skunk and all you can think about is the singing competition?" Santana rose her eyebrow and quirked her lip.

Rachel's eyes quickly darted to Quinn to find that the blonde returning her gaze. She felt her cheeks heat up and bit her lip before answering the bemused Santana. "I will have you know, that singing, that singing, is not and does not have a complete hold of my attention at all times."

The latina didn't miss the subtle glance her two captains' shared and decided to press onto the subject. "So, what else goes on in the cluttered and upside down mind you have?"

The diva closed her eyes and tried to focus on her side of the argument but had completely forgotten what started this little tiff with Santana, a moment later, "What?" was articulated from the house owner's lips.

Mercedes snorted, "My lord, Rachel, light weight much?"

Tina who was now leaning heavily on Mike nodded; the girl had only 4 shots of a screw driver. Artie frowned at the two Asians and tried to focus on the others but found himself annoyed that he was girlfriendless and both his girls were happy without him.

"Rachel, honestly the thing you had was like 3 parts orange juice and one part vodka." Kurt added, "You've had like 'a' shot."

Brittany giggled and shook her head when Rachel frowned and tried to look dignified in her intoxication. Quinn had somehow ended up sitting next to the starlet and had gently tugged on the brunette's hand. Rachel had at first thought it was Finn and had annoyingly brushed the jock away until she felt the electrifying shock that always accompanied Quinn's caress. Glancing down the birthday girl smiled and practically curled herself against the blushing blonde.

"Hey!" Finn yelped, wasn't he the boyfriend, shouldn't he get the cuddling? Scratching his head the boy stared at his girlfriend's drink accusingly. Finn took Rachel glass and downed the shot. He started coughing the moment he managed to force the disgusting mixture down. "Whoa."

Quinn remembered her ex's light weight tendencies but knew that even Finn had a high tolerance for strong shots. Being best friends with Puck and what not, "How much vodka did you guys put in this thing?"

Brittany smiled pleasantly, "What do you mean how much?" the blonde looked to Santana and tilted her head. "Weren't we supposed to just pour the whole mickey in?"

The other cheer leader chewed her cheek, it wasn't their fault that the Berry household didn't have a lot of orange juice and she didn't really want to just mix water into the pitcher.

Puck who was at first perfectly content to hide under a huge collection of cushions decided that he did not want to get wrangled to death by an over protective cheer captain. He sprung from his hiding place and bellowed "Surprise!" Puck grasp onto Rachel's hand and placed a cake slicing knife into it. "Time to cut the cake."

"Whoa," Quinn wrapped her arms behind the struggling brunette and guided her hands through the motions to ensure no one was in danger of losing digits. Rachel sighed and leaned back so their bodies were flushed against one another, the familiar tingling returning in multitudes.

Sam was staring at Kurt and Finn was staring at the two girls.

"What the hell are you doing Quinn?" Finn's face was blotchy and flushed by both anger and alcohol, not the best combination.

Quinn glared at Finn like he was stupid, which at this moment was particularly obvious. "Do you want blood with your cake?"

"NO." Finn said a bit too loudly causing everyone to fall into a giggling fit.

The moment the cake had been properly distributed the tall boy had plucked Rachel out of Quinn's hold and settled his girlfriend onto his lap. The smaller girl's face held a disgruntled expression but was replaced with jealousy when Sam had also gotten up and pulled Quinn into his arms.

"I need air." With that the diva jumped up from Finn's grasp and albeit stumbling a little, she still managed a perfect diva storm out.

"She does know it's her house right?" Brittany asked, when Santana nodded confirmation the Swedish girl smiled. "Well good, cause sometimes I forget what house I'm in."

Quinn got up as well and rushed after the birthday girl. When Santana saw Finn and Sam also motioning to get up and follow the pair she quickly purpose beer pong, girls against guys, and declared that they were losers if Sam and Finn decided to forfeit and leave.

The boys glared at Santana and then looked at each other, they weren't freaking losers!

…

"You do realize you just left your own party."

Rachel refused to answer and remain stock still staring out into her lawn. It was freezing. She heard the door open and close but had hoped it was Finn; it was easier dealing with him.

"Ray, please." Quinn placed her hand on the brunette's shoulder and tried to lightly turn the other girl around. "You know I would break up with Sam if you asked me."

Rachel spun around so quickly she almost toppled over due to the liquor she had consumed; she had tears glimmering in her eyes, "That is not the issue here, Quinn Fabray!"

"What is it darling, please." Quinn moved her hands up the brunette's chilled frame and used her thumbs to softly wipe away Rachel's tears. When she was done she kept her hands on the shorter girl's face, caressing the skin she was once allowed to touch. "I've missed you."

The two girls kissed, neither knew who started it first but no one was stopping to ask. And like the touch before, the kiss is sensational, electrifying and exquisite.

It was Rachel who pulled back first. "We cannot continue."

The blonde sighed, frustrated, they were so good, _so good_, together, why can't they continue?

"Do not make me go through this again, Quinn." The starlet's normally strong voice wavered and her tears started anewed. "I refuse to be this, this, dirty little secret of yours, I hate that you even suggested we needed to get gay beards!"

"Rachel, you have to understand, I just manage to reconcile with my mother," Quinn ran a hand through her blond hair. "I don't want her to hate me; I want her to like me."

"She loves you, Quinn!" the diva hissed when she realized their voices had been rising. "She will accept you just the way you are."

"I don't understand why we can't be together in secret, it's just till we leave Lima," Quinn whispered back, trying to once again be soothing. "It's what Santana and Brittany have planned; Brittany accepts that Santana isn't ready to be the gayest thing on earth in a small hick town."

"I would have thought that my fathers are the 'gayest thing on earth'." Rachel looked up and away from Quinn, willing her tears to stop. It was acceptable to be quiet about their love at first. The diva tried to accept it and for a long time, she did. When she had first invited Quinn to live in the Berry household, she was content with the shy smiles and restrained touches. When Quinn had given her daughter away, Rachel was there, supportive and offering a shoulder to lean on. They had both cried when Quinn had given away her daughter, it hurt to see her lover in anguish.

When Quinn's mother had invited the blonde back home Rachel accepted that Quinn was not ready to inform her only parent left of her orientation. They spent the whole summer together, going to the mall, camping (which she and Quinn had hated but it was a glee club excursion), reading to one another, singing, being just together, kissing under the moonlight and falling in love.

However, once school started they had to separate, be less demonstrative, or so the cheerleader had asked. Rachel tried to accept it, she did, but it was darn near impossible, it was against her very nature to keep her love quiet. Rachel wanted to stand on the top of the school and sing of her love to Quinn for everyone willing to listen. Nonetheless, it was what Quinn wanted and she wanted nothing more than the blonde's happiness. So she kept all the love she had for Quinn bottled up, almost making her heart burst, never even bringing the subject up to Quinn.

The cheerleader allowed hand holding only when the moonlight was the only thing lighting their path. It made Rachel feel like something Quinn was ashamed of, their love felt cheapened. At the Rocky Horror after party Rachel had been taking care of a soundly intoxicated Quinn when Sam had walked into a rather intimate embrace. Quinn had taken one second to untangle herself from Rachel and then practically launched herself into Sam arms and ordering the startled boy to take her back home.

Rachel had stood gawking at the door to the washroom with her hands still up and stuck in the position they were in when they were once wrapped around her love's waist.

She had had enough.


	2. Choice

**A/N:** Oh my god, I'm updating on schedule... Review please? Cookie?

**Title**: And Then There Was None

**Author**: Mina Robins

**Fandom**: Glee

**Pairing**: Quinn/Rachel, Quinn/Sam, Rachel/Finn

**Rating**: T

…

She had had enough.

She was sick of feeling like she was taking part in some illicit affair. Being in constant turmoil and disgust of what she had to do to keep up with Quinn's juvenile charade.

She had made a decision, a choice and she would be well damned to break a promise she made to herself.

"Stop."

Whatever Quinn had been saying ceased when Rachel opened her eyes and faced the blonde. Quinn knew this expression well, she remembers it from the day Rachel first held her by her arms and firmly instructed her to get packed up, because it was time to move into a loving and nurturing environment. A second later Rachel had pulled Quinn into a surprisingly intense kiss and yet the shorter girl was careful enough not to jostle into the pregnant teen's stomach.

"I love you." Quinn declared, her devotion to Rachel wasn't any less if not more than Rachel's. She just couldn't overcome the prejudice that would come with being, actually _being_ with Rachel. The shame she had already brought to her family due to having Beth. "**I _love _you**"

"I know." Rachel lifted a hand to brush away Quinn's bangs away from her eyes. "I know, and I you."

The blonde's eyes were shimmering with tears. Were things okay now, was everything back to normal? Could she breathe again? Quinn found herself automatically reaching out and encircling the smaller girl into her hold, securing the two of them together until there wasn't a single part of their body that wasn't touching.

"But that's not enough," Rachel sighed and began stroking her hands through the blonde's silky mane. "Not anymore."

Quinn finally broke down and began to earnestly cry. "What does that even mean?"

The starlet craved to just let go of her resolve, just to let Quinn back into her life. To be secret lovers, to wait, to be patient, didn't she love the romance of it all? She did, she does but only in a drama filled romance where the two lovers finally unite and throw caution to the wind. Quinn would never vanquish her control, her order. This leaves Rachel to be the only one to end this, whatever this is.

"Quinn," the blonde struggled to hold onto her smaller companion. "Shhhhhh, don't cry okay, it's okay."

"We love each other, when you go to New York I'll go and finish my law degree with you there, we'll be together." The blonde knew she was sounding desperate and clingy and she didn't care.

"What you are asking me is to be disloyal to my boyfriend, to string him along to use him." Rachel rubbed comforting circles up and down her love's back. "I will not."

The cheer captain, used to being HBIC had completely lost her equilibrium. She had not only asked Rachel to do something horribly cruel she was doing it to Sam as well. She was heartless, Santana had called it.

"I just don't understand what you are so afraid of." When the blonde didn't answer she began crying as well and was having a hard time stifling the volume of her voice. "Quinn, please, please be fair, you're asking me to keep us inconspicuous forever."

"No." Quinn tilted back and placed her forehead against Rachel's, prompting to ignore the first part of Rachel's statement. "Just till New York."

"And if I get famous, may I bring you to the red carpet with me?" Quinn's smile faltered a bit as Rachel continued. "Will you allow me to propose to you?"

Quinn lost her ability to speak for a moment, her eyes glued to Rachel's. She wanted to get married? "Those things haven't happen yet."

"No, they have not, nevertheless if they had a chance of ever happening it would mean you accepting your sexuality and being comfortable enough to be with me in the public's eye." Rachel sniffled and laughed a little, trying to pretend she didn't use to spend hours planning the rest of their lives together. "You could have been on the news or television because you understand how I could never stand to be second best, I _will_ become the star of Broadway," Quinn nodded and tried to ignore the fact that Rachel had used the word 'sexuality'. "Maybe more but I would not resolve for less and I wish you could be there _with_ me."

Quinn knew when a conversation is over, and this one had ended. There was no way she can stand letting her mother or father ever know that she was '_one of those fucking queers'_ she had to let go of the love of her entire life and settle for Sam. Settle for the tolerableness Sam gave her and not the all-encompassing, aching, devouring desire and love she felt for Rachel.

The blonde tucked her face into the nook of Rachel's neck and willed for time to stop. She breathed in the scent of her soul mate and felt her insides clench painfully when she finally let her arms drop to her sides. Quinn briskly swept away her remaining tears and blinking once dove in and gave Rachel every bit of love she felt into a kiss. Rachel knew that Quinn finally, _finally _understood and this was goodbye.

When they broke apart both girls were crying.

….

They decided to use the front doors, thus by-passing the kitchen and avoiding the now bickering glee team. Rachel swore she heard Santana's agitated voice pronounce 'ping-pong' and Quinn recalled the word 'shove' in the same sentence, the girls looked at one another, tried and failed to resist a giggle that rush from their tired bodies. It was bittersweet just like their kiss, before the rest of their team could come and see them in their ruffled state they rushed up the stairs.

Quinn opened the door and motioned for Rachel to step through first, the brunette smiled and nodded. Deciding to use the bathroom that was actually located within Rachel's room instead of the one that Quinn is pretty sure Santana and Brittany had christened.

"I don't know if I'm strong enough to let you go." The blonde voiced quietly.

Rachel paused and blinked at Quinn, the cheerleader had taken a piece of tissue paper and was dabbing at the edges of her eyes. "I'm trying to fix what beauty I have left." Quinn mumbled self-consciously when she saw Rachel staring at her in the mirrors.

"Quinn," the brunette waited till the taller girl had turned to face her. "You're the most beautiful woman I have and will ever have the pleasure of knowing."

"You're the only one that fills that spot for me." Quinn gasped and started tearing up again. "You're making it impossible for me to let you go now…"

"Darling, do you assume I am strong enough to just cut you from my heart?" Rachel moved her hands to cover her eyes. "I love you Quinn, I've spent my life loving you!"

"Then why are you doing this to me, to us!" The blonde groaned.

Rachel wiped away the remaining wetness from her face and turned on the facet, taking a moment to splash the icy water onto her face. She gripped her hands on the edge of the counter and looked at Quinn in the mirror. "Every time you shrink away from me it hurts, every time you refuse to acknowledge of our love for one another it's like a blade into my heart, I refuse to further partake in this masochistic behaviour."

"I never wanted to hurt you." Quinn reached out her hand and placed it softly on Rachel's lower back. "You're the world to me."

The brunette smiled, "I may be the world to you, however, we do not reside in a world that accepts us the way we wished it did." Rachel's grip had tightened to the point where her knuckles had gone white.

"I don't want to let you go, it's selfish of me, and I know it is Rachel." Quinn took Rachel's hands into her own. "I can't live without you."

The shorter girl released her hands from Quinn's hold and frowned. "You will have to adjust and learn as will I." With that Rachel slowly turned around and walked out of the bathroom. Quinn regarded the bathroom door in a similar manner Rachel had on the fateful night of the Rocky Horror after party. She wanted to yell for Rachel to come back but she remembered that the whole glee club was downstairs. She needed to avoid causing a commotion but craved for Rachel so badly, sighing; Quinn sat down on the edge of the bathtub. She placed her forehead against her knees and wrapped her arms behind her neck.

"Quinn, are you alright?" The tone was careful.

The blonde in question looked up at Sam. The boy had come up to wash up a bit since Santana had thrown a cup of beer at him when… well he wasn't sure what happened, all he knew was how sticky and beer covered he had become.

"Yeah, I'm…" Quinn stared up at Sam, Sam who had offered her a promise ring. Sam who loved her far too much and she who had treated him more like a brother. A boy that hadn't a clue that Rachel was the reason Quinn repeatedly refused to have sex with him. "I'll be fine."

Sam had slightly confused expression on his face, one that reminded the cheerleader of Finn's demeanor. He nodded his head in consent and turned on the facet and took off his shirt. "Santana's kind of nuts when she gets competitive, I think I'm almost scared of her now…"

The cheerleader smirked, that's her Santana, making friends wherever she went. "Sam…" The boy looked at his girlfriend almost like a puppy answering a master's call, the girl sighed. There really wasn't a good enough reason to not have sex with him anymore, well other than the fact that the whole thing with Puck had grossed her out and she had totally taken advantage of her when she was drunk on freaking wine coolers and feeling self-conscious. Quinn quickly shook the thoughts from her head, no she's straight, it's fine to have sex with one's boyfriend when they are straight. "Do you have a condom?"

The boy blinked, his eyes widening with excitement then squinting with concern. "Wait, is this a test, if yes, then 'no' I don't carry a condom anymore cause you don't want to have sex."

"It's not a test."

"Oh, then I may have some in my room." Sam laughed nervously. "Not that I was going to rush you or anything it's just that I like being prepared…" the teen coughed. "Not that I was trying to be prepared for anyone other than you!"

Quinn rolled her eyes, proper casa nova this one was. "Its fine, your parents are away this weekend right?"

Sam nodded his head so quickly it reminded Quinn of a baseball bobble head. "We should go now."

"Really?" Sam sounded so enthusiastic Quinn was expecting him to add 'gee wilikers' to the end of his sentence but he just stood there, one hand clutching his shirt under the water and a mile wide smile etched to his face.

"C'mon." she got up from her seat and walked past her shirtless boyfriend. "You sober enough to drive?"

…

Rachel's brow's knitted together in trepidation when she saw Sam and Quinn leaving with the last half of a Jack Daniel. Neither blonde's even turned to wish her happy birthday or announce their departure. In Sam's case it was cause he was so thrilled that he had almost tripped over his own feet while Quinn was too heartbroken to dare a glance in Rachel's direction.

When the door had closed behind the pair Puck and hooter and hollered. "Blondie is getting laaaaaaaaaid!"

The boys got up and started high fiving each other while Finn looked listlessly at Rachel and Kurt just rolled his eyes and mumbled 'Neanderthals'.

Tina and Brittany had all but fallen asleep on the couch. Santana bit her lip, she had some idea what was going on between Rachel and Quinn and this couldn't be any freaking good for either the New Directions or Cheerios.

The birthday girl shot daggers at Puck with her gaze. "Quinn is not that kind of lady!"

"Whoa, no offense but I call her baby mama for a reason." Puck started laughing nervously when Rachel's glared turned into something that looked like she was trying to will him out of the very existence of time and space. "C'mon relax, shots?"

Rachel took the lid off the small pitcher and proceeded to drink the remaining concoction. When she was done she started coughing. "Rach, you okay?"

Finn had gotten up and was awkwardly trying to pat the petite brunette on the back. "Why'd you do that that must have burnt like hell!"

Rachel huffed and placed the pitcher on the table. "Thank all for being here, you are all welcome to stay the night and there are extra blankets in the closet next to the front door, I will be retiring for the night."

The diva rushed up the stairs with Finn in toll. Puck shrugged and wrapped his arms around a concerned Santana. "Hey lesbros, can I talk you and Brittany into a-"

"No," Santana raised her hand to block off the rest of Puck's question. "I'm not going to start wearing rainbows, cutting my hair or shit like that but me and Brittz are exclusive now, try to respect that Noah."

"Christ Lopez, you haven't called me that since grade school, no offensive to a guy for trying." Puck squeezed Santana and gave her a wry grin. "You two are hot; Puckmister here had to give it a whirl."

"Yeah, whatever." Santana said with a grin, she stood out of the very drunk boy's grasp and watched as he tittered and joined the rest of the crew on the ground in alcoholic black out. After making sure that Brittany was comfortably wrapped up in a blanket the latina walked towards the upstairs washroom.

…..

Rachel had thrown herself on top of her bed and Finn and joined her on it.

"It's Quinn isn't it?"

The petite girl shot her head up to stare at her normally thick boyfriend. "What makes you say that?"

"Did she do something to you?" Finn glowered. "She bully you again?"

She almost sighed with relief when she realized Finn still had no idea what went on between her and Quinn. "No, she would never."

"Cause if she did then you can always come to me." Finn scratched his head. "I'm your boyfriend and I'll always be there for you, it's my job."

Rachel placed her face into her pillow and groaned. Finn and his preconventional morals. Other than the fact that he managed to put up with her insanity which she knew was in itself a little hell he and she just didn't click. But he was the only option left. No, he was her choice now. Quinn had picked her Ken doll or normality and she had chosen Finn.

And now they are going to have to live with it.

…..


	3. Warm Milk?

**Title**: And Then There Was None

**Author**: Mina Robins

**Fandom**: Glee

**Pairing**: Quinn/Rachel, Quinn/Sam, Rachel/Finn

**Rating**: T

**Title**: And Then There Was None (3/4)

**Author**: Mina Robins

**Fandom**: Glee

**Pairing**: Quinn/Rachel, Quinn/Sam, Rachel/Finn

**Rating**: T

early update cause it's my friends birthday tonight and I don't think I'll be able to post anything tomorrow. Please read and review :D

….

_It's Saturday and the pair had just left Rachel's party._

…

Sam's room was like most other guy's his age. A complete pigsty.

The first thing the boy did was run in and throw open a window, then running out while grinning goofily at Quinn he went into the bathroom grabbed the air fresher and Frabreze the shit out of everything. He then spun around and started grabbing shirts, socks, boxers and jeans off his bed and dashing off to drop them off in the laundry hamper in the washroom. When he return Quinn was sitting on top of his bed with a bored and slightly annoyed expression. Thinking it was due to the dire state of his room Sam quickly kicked the rest of the homework and junk he had on the ground to under his desk. Taking a breath Sam straightened out and placed his hands on his hips with a pleased sigh.

"Sorry 'bout the mess."

"Me too." Quinn murmured. She wasn't sure if he knew what she really meant. "Sam, do you love me?"

The boy in question gulped, Quinn normally avoided the 'L' word like the plague, he tried to say it to her once but she had quickly intercepted by saying 'I _like_ you too' and proceeded to walk as fast as she could away from him, "Yes Quinn. I love you very much."

Quinn could tell that he meant it; in all his nativity and vainness she could tell he cared about her. She wanted to press more and ask him how much he loved her, but one glance at his eyes and she knew it was too much. "You love me more than I deserve."

Sam knelt down in front of Quinn's legs and placed his hands on her knees. "You deserve more than I can give."

Quinn nodded numbly wondering if Sam's words should make her heart flutter instead of hurt. She got up from the bed and after some rummaging managed to find a condom she knew Sam kept in his desk drawer. God she hadn't even actually open the package to these things before, if she had she wouldn't have had Beth and would be short a whole year of love with Rachel. The mere thought of the short brunette and it's got her stomach filled to the brim with butterflies. She held the package in the palm of her hand and closed her eyes.

It was time to make a choice.

"Quinn, I know you've said for a while that you wanted to go to New York to study law." Sam said with a smile, "and well I've talked to my rents about it and I know this is a while away but if you like we can get an apartment together-"

Quinn had turned and wrapped her arms around the green eyed boy. "Thank you for always being so considerate of me."

Sam's smile practically took up his whole face and Quinn tried to match his glee but her grin never quite reached her eyes. She motion for him to get on the bed as she stripped in an almost mechanical fashion. Sam sat motionless on the bed felt his whole world just got a hundred times more awesome.

He swiftly pulled of his clothes, just in time to catch the condom Quinn threw at him. "Put it on."

Sam obeyed and watch with a dry mouth as Quinn turned off the lights and straddled his lap. It wasn't hard to tell that Sam was ready to go and it made Quinn bite the inside of her cheek.

It was kind of ridiculous. It wasn't sweet nor was it particularly good. Quinn recalls turning her head away from Sam when he tried to kiss her as he pushed into her the first time. There was no foreplay, Quinn couldn't deal with that much touching from someone other than Rachel. It was fast and quick and as Sam switched positions and began pumping his hips in earnest Quinn was thankful she had turned off the lights. She was sure her eyes were close and her face contorted into disgust.

Yeah, no. She's definitely gay. And if not gay then she's pretty sure the only one she actually _wants _is Rachel. Something in her mind snapped at her inner confession. No, she was not gay, her family didn't raise a homosexual and people _choose_ to be gay they aren't born it like those freaking rigged surveys the liberals keep parading around. Okay, she can deal with this, this is okay, everything is fine, Christ it was uncomfortable! Quinn gripped her hands so tightly into a fist that she was sure she was drawing blood. Everything was okay, this is what is _normal_, and she's just not use to it because it's been a while since she's had **normal** sex.

When he was done she jumped out of the bed in a panic, worried he'll want to cuddle her. She felt filthy and like she had cheated on Rachel even though they were through. "I'm going to go take a shower." Her voice void of emotion as she scampered out of the boy's room.

"Can I join you?" Sam asked as he leaned up on his elbows only to find that Quinn had already left. He dropped his body back onto the bed, his eyebrows scrunched up in indecision as he questioned the empty room. "I've done something really wrong, haven't I?"

…

Unfortunately for Santana the washroom she and Brittany had previously used was being occupied.

"Hey, cheese string and Goth, open the bloody door." Santana hissed. She would have kicked the darn thing open if Brittany wasn't just a staircase away slumbering on a couch. "I swear on Sue's name I'll kill the both of you if," a moan interjected itself before Santana could finish. "Oh screw it!" The frustrated girl turned towards Rachel's bedroom knowing that there was another bathroom in there, albeit one that was doused in stars.

…..

"Rachel…" Finn pulled the smaller body against his when he didn't get a response. "Guess you over did it huh?"

The birthday girl worried her lip but tried to stay still, her body naturally tensed up the moment Finn placed his meaty hands onto her body. This is all so messed up. She tried to breathe in and out deeply but her muscles refused to relax, it was as if her body instinctively knew that this was **not **Quinn and it was not happy with the intrusion of Finn's touch.

"Finn, I have a confession."

The jock was spooning the ridged frame of his girlfriend and thought she had fallen asleep so was quite startled when Rachel started talking. "What about Rach, you're drunk." He grinned, I get like that too, I get all talkative and stuff when I'm hammered."

"No… Yes, Finn I'm drunk, however that does not make what I have to say to you now as unimportant." Rachel sat up slowly and felt her world spin. "Ugh, washroom first."

The birthday girl pounced up, stumbled, pushed off the floor and continued to empty the contents of her stomach into the toilet. "Oh my god, why do we spend so much time and money to get inebriated when this is the outcome?"

Finn debated getting up and holding his girlfriend's hair up. It would be the right thing to do but getting puke on his new jacket would suck. And throwing up is gross. Finn flared his nostrils and took off his jacket before moving to deal with Rachel's sickness.

"Cause its fun, and it's what we should do on the weekends?" Finn made it sound more like a question than an actual statement, he tried to help move Rachel's long hair away from her face but she waved his hands away.

"Just get me a hair scruchie."

"A what?"

Midst throwing up Rachel moaned, "Elastic band!"

"Oh, right," The lanky teen maneuvered his way around the bathroom in search of a hair… an elastic band. "Found one!"

Finn bent down and tried to pull Rachel's hair into a pony tail to no avail, he had no clue how to deal with this. Looking up for divine intervention seemed a little finicky so he just decided to place the band into Rachel's open hand.

"For the love of!" Santana had witness the whole pathetic dilemma and pushed Finn out of the way. "Frankenteen, go to the kitchen and get some water."

Finn nodded dumbly and made sure not to bump into Santana as he rushed out to retrieve some water.

Santana sighed, "Are you really that done that you can't tie your hair up?"

Rachel squeaked as the hic ups decided to join the show.

The Latina snatched the hair band out of Rachel's limp grasp and hastily pulled the girl's messed up locks into a tight pony tail. "You're so not drinking that much in my vicinity ever again."

Rachel wondered if she should mention that this was her bedroom and technically Santana had waltz in here and began lecturing her.

"So how long have you and Preggos been humping like rabbits?"

Santana had to give the girl props for doing such a good impression of a deer in head lights.

"How did you know?"

The cheerleader smiled. "I didn't, you just confirmed it."

Rachel groaned, Quinn's going to kill her, now that Santana knows the whole schools going to know. It brought tears to her eyes to think that she had disappointed her girlfriend's… her friend's trust. "Please Santana; refrain from informing everyone you know about what once was."

A sculpted eyebrow rose and fell. "The way you two were looking at one another I would have thought it was still going on."

The starlet shook her head and got onto wobbly legs to wash her hands and began to brush her teeth.

Santana moved outside and sat on the girl's bed, wondering where the heck Finnocence was with that water and why she even wanted to hear Rachel's sad tale of woe and love and all the crap.

…

Finn was about to ascend the stairs when Brittany asked for more blankets and a cup of warm milk. And when he was about to tell her that Rachel _needed_ the water he got hit with Brittany's 'Santana immobilizing pout', least to say Finn was off to hunt down a blanket and then going to the kitchen to microwave some milk. How long are you supposed to do that anyways?

…

Sam knew Quinn had had to have something going on with Rachel. The way the two look at each other was rather hard to ignore. He was sure he had a similar expression on his face when he thinks people aren't looking. He wonders how the glee club could be so ridiculously purple. He wants Kurt, he knows Kurt is curious but he knows the rules of a small town population and he knows his siblings don't need another move after what happened into LA. He's bisexual; he knows that, his brother and sister know it and his parents refuse to acknowledge it. He's okay with that, what isn't okay is having sex with Quinn when she clearly didn't want it and is so deep in the closet she was practically playing tic-tack-toe with Asimo in Narnia. Honest to God it wasn't fair, he loves Quinn, he's just slightly more partial to guys like Kurt. But he's part of the male population and he has _needs_ and Christ if anyone can fulfill them it would be Quinn's amazingly hot bod.

"Fuck!" Great, just great. Sam rolled over onto his side and stared at the bleached white walls. He now has his brain and heart to guide his actions but not before he was a complete dick to Quinn's emotions.

…..

After a quick shortened version of their romance was shared with Santana, explaining from the moment of Beth's unfortunate conception to Quinn moving in and all the way through summer till now. Rachel was feeling a whole lot less likely to dump the remaining organs she had within her body into the toilet bowl.

"Geeze Rachel, way to over dramatize everything."

Rachel leaned her back against the wall and sighed. "I am not; I just want to be with Quinn completely."

"Do you love her?"

Rachel gave the girl sitting opposite to her a gaze that said more than words could.

"Then just learn to tolerate it."

"I don't want to tolerate anything I share with Quinn." The beginning to sober girl flopped her hands onto the carpeted floor. "I want to love her from the morning to night, I want to write and sing songs to her in my plays, I-"

"I want you to stop right there before I start throwing up on you." Santana made a gagging motion with her fingers and Rachel nodded.

"Very well, nonetheless that's what I want."

"Do you even know what she wants?" The tan skinned girl asked.

"She wants our love to forever be hidden in the shadows." Santana rolled her eyes at how theatrical Rachel can be, she just worded 'wants to be a secret' into a poem.

"No, she doesn't." Rachel's face held disbelief at Santana's words so she continued. "She wants all those things too, she tells me about it, her god damn fluffy rainbow unicorn filled plans but she can't and wouldn't name who she wanted them with, did Quinn ever tell you about her older brother?"

Rachel shook her head.

"Well, he's about 7 years older than Quinn and they were the tightest siblings I've known but he was gayer than Kurt plus Brittz." Santana sighed. "And have you seen Kurt and Brittany, that's saying something, do you not understand how strict Quinn's parents are about god's rules?"

"I know that he is held highly in their household."

"No, you don't get it, they fucking _worship _the invisible sprite." Santana paused for dramatic effect then raised her hands to air quote the word again. "I'm using 'Worship', loosely the more correct term would be 'be slaves to'."

The Latina frowned at her own hand, like it had acted in in its own accord, has her alcohol tolerance fallen that much to making her resort to acting like a freaking grade school kid.

Rachel sulked, "Yes, I am aware of how strongly their belief in god is in their family."

"No, you are not, they kicked Quinn's older brother out of the house the minute they suspected he was gay and made a whole freaking show to all their kids of what the consequences of for 'choosing' to be gay would be." Santana clenched her fist. "And when he was of age they sent him papers to legalize them being nothing more than people in the same planet, that meant they were no longer related in anyway and he was forbidden to see his siblings."

Rachel gasped, her hand flying up to cover her open mouth. "That's atrocious!"

Santana nodded and crossed her arms impatiently in front of her chest. "Quinn, probably hates herself for loving you and is constantly blaming herself for 'sinning' with you."

"You make Quinn sound almost emotionally bi-polar."

"Her parents have brainwashed her for her entire life, she thinks it's not normal to be born gay, to her it's the biggest sin there is other than having another god then the one she's supposed to obey." When the shorter girl opened her mouth to object, Santana got up and held Rachel by the shoulders, barely refraining herself from to throttling the girl. "She's a freaking _lunatic_ when it comes to her sexuality and the bloody word of god!"

"Why would you ever say that?"

"Have you forgotten the whole baby gate episode, she kept saying they were going to burn her like a witch for getting pregnant?"

"Of course I remember!"

"Knowing Quinn she probably thought that was what was going to happen to her, she's all screwed up in the head and she hates being gayer than the cowboy in Toy's Story."

"Santana I do not think sexuality applies to children's toys."

"That's not the point, Jerry Berry!" Santana groaned, was 'jerry berry' all she can come up with tonight? "She wants to please her father."

"Religion can be harnessed to do ghastly things…" Rachel exhaled. "I did not realize she was so afraid to stray from her father's predetermined path … Why didn't she talk to me about it, we surely could of worked on her insincerities together?"

"She's mortified to admit like a girl and she's embarrassed that she hates being gay, it's all really just retarded."

"I should not have pushed her into an ultimatum…" Rachel looked up at her companion. "How did you gather all that when you _just_ found out I and she were dating?"

Santana shrugged, "We were… are best friends and she knows things about me too and I owe her one for forcing me to stop being such a douche and talk to Brittany about how I feel about her."

"Thank you Santana."

"You're not going to get up and hug me, are you?" The taller brunette scowled. "Cause I don't do hugs."

"Unless it's Brittany?" Rachel laughed when Santana didn't reply, the shorter brunette moved up to squeeze the vexed cheerleader. When she pulled back Santana had a petulant expression painted on her face but the corners of her lips were turned up.

"So are you going to get up and phone Tubbers now?"

"I really wish you would address her by her name, it bothers her when you call her that."

Before Santana could retaliate Finn's voice could be heard yelling for help. The two girls sprinted down the stairs to find those that were awake moving near the kitchen.

"What's all the commotion about?" Rachel asked as she pushed past her glee mates to see her chrome microwave in the middle of the floor. The plug yanked out of the outlet and smoke coming from its blackened doors. "Finn!"

"Oh shit, Rachel, Rachel." Finn had soot on his hands and the vase that once held the flowers he had brought for the occasion. "Brittany wanted warm milk and blankets and stuff and it took me forever to find her a blanket and when I gave them to her I came back and poured some milk into a cup but couldn't find a cover and mom says covering it with a cap warms it better so I covered it with aluminum foil before sticking it in the microwave; I had no clue that would happen!"

"Finn, I informed everyone that the linen closet was next to the front door!"

Brittany for her transgression was still tucked away sleeping on the couch. Santana gave Finn her patented 'you are demented' look and turned tail to cuddle with her girl. Tina and Mike were actually still in the upstairs bathroom. Artie had helped pass the vase to Finn and Puck had pulled the electronic out of the wall before letting Finn throw the water on the slowly burning fire. Who the heck sets milk on fire? Matt had stood there watching the whole scene with groggily eyes and was of no use at all. Kurt and Mercedes were now trying to wipe up the mess and savage the obviously broken microwave.

Finn turned to Rachel with worry stricken eyes and heard the four words everyone in a relationship fears most.

"We need to talk."


	4. Acceptance

**Title**: And Then There Was None (4/4)

**Author**: Mina Robins

**Fandom**: Glee

**Pairing**: Quinn/Rachel, Quinn/Sam, Rachel/Finn

**Rating**: T

My apologies on the late update, this weekend has been a madhouse.

….

"Rachel, I'm so sorry about the microwave." Finn was washing his hands in her bathroom. Oh damn it; she only has the kind of soap that smells all girly, great on his girlfriend, not wanted on his hands. "I really didn't know that aluminum foil can't go in the microwave, I mean it can go in the oven with the Christmas turkey, can't it?"

"Oven, yes." Rachel rubbed her hands together in agitation. "Microwave, no."

"Oh." Finn ducked his head in remorse and continued to scrub his hands. "Sorry I screwed up."

"It's okay; you were only trying to assist Brittany." The girl sat on her bed and looked at the clock; it was only 2 o'clock in the morning. Her whole life has been just place together, ripped apart and explained to her whilst getting drunk then becoming sober in the span of 7 pm to 2 am. She said she had to stay with her decision but how can she just leave Quinn in her self-hate? She also could not continue dating someone she wasn't in love with, the diva squeezed her eyes shut, she has been such a hypocrite! "Finn, I think we need to break up."

"What!" the startled taller boy spun around to stare at his girlfriend. Forgetting to dry his hands first and thus managing to splatter a handful of icy droplets onto the starlet's face. "Crap, sorry about that and sorry about the microwave, I'll get a job and make sure to pay your parents back for it!"

Rachel clenched her hands. "Finn it's not the microwave, we just don't have the right chemistry."

"Chemistry?" Finn squinted an eye at her, what does school have to do with them dating?

"Indeed." Rachel smiled. "I am so relieved that you are taking this so well, I have enjoyed the time we have spent together and I will remember you fondly."

"Wait, are you breaking up with me?" Once again his face had the characteristic frown evoked normally by a surprise quiz. Rachel nodded confirmation. "Why, I thought we were all good again."

"Sorry Finn, I…" Rachel wanted to tell him she was in love with someone else but he looked absolutely heart broken. "I feel as if I need to focus on my school work and career."

Finn wanted to ask 'what career' but kept his mouth shut he had _some_ smarts. "I get it I guess…"

"Thank you."

"Maybe we'll get together soon though?" His eyes sparkled with hope.

Rachel shifted uneasily. "Perhaps."

Finn smiled the same boyish grin he had given her the same day he had first asked her out and wrapped her in a bear hug. "Well then I have something to look forward to?"

Rachel uncomfortably patted the gangly jock's back until he released her.

…

Sam waited till Quinn came back to the room. He had gotten dressed and was sitting on top of his mussed up bed.

Quinn gave him a quizzical look and sat next to him. "Sam?"

"Quinn, sorry." His voice wavered; it's not easy to admit this. "Look, I know you have a thing for Rachel Berry."

The hazel eyed girl's face remained passive. "No, I'm not gay Sam; I thought what we," she pointed her index finger at him and then at herself as if to prove her statement. "Just did made that quite clear."

"We had sex Quinn, you can't even say sex or making love because you didn't want to be with me and I was an ass for taking advantage of you." Sam ruffled his dyed beach blonde hair and took Quinn's smaller hands in his. "We can break up so you can be with her, okay."

"No, I don't want to." Quinn's voice was monotone and firm. "We are dating, we just had… Sex and I am **not** gay."

"Quinn."

"Evans, shut up." Quinn got up from the bed and picked up the rest of her things. "I'll see you in school on Monday."

…

School has not been fun.

Quinn was having a just wonderful time avoiding the petite brunette. If by using wonderful to mean totally demented then the word fitted perfectly to her situation. She had managed to either show up later than her ex or leave earlier to elude the determine singer at every turn. To be quite honest Quinn was confused why Rachel seemed clear bent on cornering her.

She had just finished her gym period and that meant skipping the crazy gym teacher and having an extra hour to work on cheerleading routines. You didn't think Sue Sylvester would allow her girls to waste precious time, did you?

She had walked into the girls change room with a docile smile and had just pulled her tank top off when Santana moved in next to her. She schooled her features to a sneer. Santana has been bugging her for as long as Rachel. It was satisfying to make the Latina run 5 extra laps around the entire field the first time she had mention Rachel but now it was just getting tedious to deal with her. Quinn made Santana the very bottom of the pyramid again. It was a fate Santana had before escaped since the whole episode she had with Quinn and Brittany. Normally Santana would relent provoking the blonde but Quinn's harassment only seemed to have made the brunette want to needle her more on the whole Rachel dilemma.

"So you and Berry fix things up yet?"

If Quinn had been drinking water she would have spat it onto the tan girl and proceeded to choke on water and air, however, it being the case that she had no beverage to cover her answer, Quinn scoffed. "No and when the hell do you call her anything then dwarf?"

"Yeah San," Brittany frowned and whispered. "It's the proper way to refer to her kind."

"Wait what?" Santana paused. "What kind?"

In an even quieter voice that even Quinn had trouble hearing Brittany continued. "Magic folk, fae."

Santana shook her head and after checking no one was looking quickly peck Brittany on the cheek. "Baby, would you mind buying me a bottle of water?"

Brittany nodded and began walking out of the change room but not before Santana and grasp onto her hand, turned her around and pulled a shirt properly over her girl's fine body. "Okay, now go."

The blonde smiled and hopped away.

"Okay," Santana continued to change out of her sticky uniform. "How are you and the muchkin getting along, she told me she's having a hard time tracking you down."

"Why are you helping her, and no I'm not all homo for her like you and B are." Quinn angrily replied. "Just cause you're gay doesn't make the whole world-"

"Shut the hell up Fabray," Santana had a dangerous glint in her eyes and a deceivingly calm voice. "I know you're freaking nuts but don't you pull me into your pointless hurricane of bitch just cause you and your girl are having some problems."

Through gritted teeth Quinn growled back, "I have a _boyfriend_ I'm not the freaking queer so fuck off."

"Quinn Celeste Fabray, apologize to Santana right this instant!"

Quinn who at the moment had just began putting her clean cheer shirt on froze mid action. "Rachel?"

"Apologize!"

The blonde freaked out and hastily pulled her shirt on and turned to Santana. "Sorry, sorry!"

"Whatever, patch things up so the kiddies in glee club can stop being so afraid of you two." Santana hoped they really would fix up their relationship, she hadn't seen Quinn this emotional since the whole babygate issue and she had never seen Quinn_ this_ whipped.

Rachel huffed, "No one is afraid of us, you make it sound like we are terrorizing the school."

"Rachel you've been acting like you're on a hunt and Quinn's been running marathons through the halls for the past week, so yeah, you guys are freaking _everyone _out." Santana rolled her eyes and glared at the two involved. "Fix this."

With that Santana finished dressing and walked to another bench. Leaving the blushing Quinn and Rachel to talk things out.

"Rachel, we aren't together anymore, I get that you didn't like being in the dark and a secret so we aren't, what more do you want?" The blonde looked tired and broken having to admit their relationships dire ending.

"Quinn, I'm sorry," Rachel moved to put her arms around the blonde but when Quinn drew back she realized they were still in a school change room, she promptly lowered her voice. "I apologize for being so forceful with you; I should never pressure you into something you are emotionally incapable of."

Quinn blinked in disbelief. "Really?"

"Yes," Rachel walked closer but made sure not to touch Quinn in any intimate way and controlled her voice to a murmur. "I want to be with you in any way possible."

Quinn fidgeted with her skirt, for a moment it was just her and Rachel. "I… would like that very much"

"Thank you Quinn, I truly was unaware of the pressure your parents-"

"What do you mean?" Quinn's eyes shot open with realization. "Santana told you, didn't she, that I'm all screwed up?"

"Darling, you are **not **screwed up, we can work through this, I was being inconsiderate under the circumstances and I-"

"No, I'm not _gay_" Quinn hissed the last part like it was poison on her tongue. She did not stand in Sam's shower with scalding hot water pouring onto her as she hyperventilated for 15 minutes for nothing.

"Quinn its okay to gradually work towards accepting your orientation." Rachel soothed.

"Stop, I… manage with Sam and you should also choose someone that can share your lime light." Quinn back out of Rachel's perimeter, it was intoxicating to be so close and yet not be able to touch her. "I'm going to be late for class."

"Please, we can try to work this out." Rachel held onto Quinn's wrist in a light grip. "I love you Quinn."

Quinn sighed, she didn't want to do this but she wasn't ready to be gay _and_ she isn't gay, at least not in the working world. "I slept with Sam."

Rachel choked out a gasp and loosened her hold on Quinn's wrist. "You did what?" Rachel's voice was a soft mumble.

"You heard me." The blonde growled in a frustrated tone. She picked up her backpack, leaving the room with Rachel steadying herself against the metal lockers. For a long time after that Quinn thinks she may have left behind her own beating heart.

…..

The weeks after were a disaster. Rachel didn't seem to care how anything was choreographed and her voice, though strong and clear, was missing emotion. Quinn went in overdrive and took to steering the glee team towards a goal, winning. Songs were taught, learnt and choreography and guidelines were obeyed faster than ever before. Mr. Schue was concerned for their resident diva but was also impressed by Quinn's imposing leadership skills. The two had actually the same amount of the trait but unfortunately Rachel had been much lower on the social totem pole.

People were confused by the change in leadership but followed along, too afraid to actually voice their concern. Sam tried to bring up the subject of Rachel but every time he manage to start a conversation that concerned the diva, Quinn would just fuck him until he saw stars. Blame him for being a male but it was freaking impossible to have a conversation with Quinn when she does those kinds of things to his body. It was also unmanageable to say 'no' to Quinn.

Brittany had taken to being Rachel's friend and Santana had joined in afterwards with a lot of persuasion and the threatening of the withholding of sex from Brittany. It was never mentioned but it was obvious Santana had been the one to suggest the friendship. She had informed her girlfriend to go talk to Rachel when they saw the disheartened starlet exit the change room that fateful afternoon.

At the moment the three were sitting in a secluded corner of the high school library, Rachel was doing all she could on tutoring Brittany on Algebra but it was becoming an unmanageable endeavor.

"Brittany we just went over this, please, you know how to do this."

The blonde in question sighed and turned her head to her girlfriend, Santana tried to mouth the answer to her miserable looking lover but stop when Rachel turned to glare at her. Santana rolled her eyes, god damn, Berry can be freaking homicidal when no one's been up her cookie jar. Ugh, Santana grimaced, that's going to be an image she won't be able to clean out of her brain for a long time.

"I just don't get it Rachel…" The blonde looked ready to cry, her lips pouted and her writing hand unconsciously twirling her pencil. "I'm trying but this is so confusing."

Rachel sighed; she didn't want to pressure the blue eyed girl. "I know, here, how about we go over the steps some more?"

Brittany mumbled something incoherent, looking once again ready to give up until suddenly sitting straight and giving the question another much more determined try. Rachel canted her head quizzically until she noticed the Latina had been absent mindedly rubbing soothing circles on Brittany's lower back.

Rachel smiled despite her own heartache; it was nice to know that her friends were managing so well. Santana didn't even seem to be aware of her actions, her right hand may be gently massaging Brittany's back but her left hand was still keeping 'One Flew Over the Cuckoo's Nest' open and her eyes were scrolling through the lines.

Brittany shyly pushed her workbook towards Rachel. After glancing at the work and answer Rachel smiled and stuck a gold star next to Brittany's answer. "You did it, see, if you just put your mind to it I'm sure you can overcome questions you have already learnt."

The blonde nodded started chewing on her pencil's unsharpened tip, "Rachel why don't you just do some fae magic and make me smarter?"

The Jewish girl uncrossed her legs and turn fully to face Brittany. "Pardon?"

"Well, you're a dwarf right?"

Rachel had the right to look offended as Santana spluttered out a laugh.

"I'll have you know that I am short but nowhere near the height normally acquainted to the mythical folk that toiled in deep underground mines." Rachel huffed; she had gotten up mid rant and was now standing over the oblivious blonde. "Furthermore I would think-"

"Shhhhhhhhhhhhhhh." Their school's resident librarian walked by, giving the group of teenagers the universal motion for 'be silent'. Rachel opened her mouth to explain when the librarian shook her head and pointed to her ear and then at each of the girls. "Two more strikes and you three hooligans are **out**."

Rachel sat down flabbergasted at how she seemed to be tangoing with her school's rule system a lot more these past couple of weeks. Her math teacher had sent her out of the room for not paying attention in class; her English teacher had taken away her song sheets because she had forgotten her homework and had spent the class composing a new musical play dedicated to the longing love of a comparable couple to her and Quinn. Honestly she knew she should be focusing on her academics, nonetheless a particular blonde was occupying a lot more of her attention.

Quinn had been ignoring her for the five weeks, two days, sixteen hours, twenty two minutes and Rachel glanced at her wrist watch, and thirty nine seconds. It was looking like this was going to continue onto the next month as well. Rachel was trying to be optimistic that love will prevail but things were looking grim indeed. Rachel had started by sending written letters to Quinn, hoping to show how much the blonde meant to her in words and paper. She had left them inside the cheerleader's locker only to see shreds of them in the trashcan the very next break period. Rachel even tried to myspace and facebook Quinn but it seemed that the girl had not only unfriended her but had also blocked her from even leaving a message. She had gone to Quinn's house only to be shooed out by a flustered looking Judy Fabray. The woman had a mojito in her hand and a couple empty glasses on the kitchen island.

"Hey, Berry, cheer up, your emo is bringing the whole table down."

Rachel looked up from her mental musing to face a sympathetic looking Santana, well as sympathetic as the Latina can look.

"I'll help you get back at that stubborn bitch if I have to smack her in the head with a bible, stop looking so…" The girl paused and squinted, what word would suit Rachel at the moment?

"Mopey." Brittany suggested helpfully.

"Yeah, that." Santana paused. "Mopey… wait, where have I heard that before?"

"We were watching Kim Possible at my house last night while you were-"

"." The librarian was back glaring at the three miscreants. "That's two, one more and I'll have your heenies out of here faster than you can spell 'encyclopedia'!"

Brittany waited till the angry looking woman had marched away before continuing something Santana wished she had forgotten to share and something Rachel wished she could unhear, she has never been much on voyeurism and had no particular interest in knowing exactly what Santana had been doing between Brittany's legs yester night.

"Nevertheless." A red faced Rachel stated. "I am not a dwarf, Brittany."

"You're not?" Rachel stared at Santana and watched as the Latina shrugged. "I couldn't resist."

"No, I am not," This time turning to address Brittany. "Why would I, being a so called dwarf be any advantage for you?"

Brittany smiled gleefully and leaned over to whisper into Rachel's ear. "You can use your book of blood to change my testing scores."

"My what to do what?" For once Rachel had lost her eloquence.

"Yeah, this guy from the show Lost Girl, his name was Trick but it was short for Patrick but really he was the Bloodking and he's all kinds of awesome, honestly calling you a dwarf while comparing you to him is like _such_ an honor."

"I suppose…" Rachel glanced over Brittany's head to give Santana a puzzled blink. The tanned girl raised her book to cover her smirk.

"Oh. My. God!" Brittany started bouncing on her seat. "I know just what to do!"

"For you next math question?" Rachel suggested hopefully, she did want to return home and 'mopey' her afternoon away to some classical plays, maybe Gone with the Wind, it was long and would be something she could enjoy.

"No, it's just like you're Bo right?" Brittany tapped Santana. "Right?"

Santana bit her lip and nodded, having fun with encouraging her girlfriend.

"It's like you're this totally hot suck-a-bus, and Dyson is this smexy _smexy _wolfman, which by the way would be Quinn, who loves you but can't because of some stupid promise and then Bo, which is you, Rachel, got together with Dr. Hot pants and you guys were so sizzling together, mmmm, Zoie Palmer." Brittany smiled dreamily into the horizon before snapping back to attention. "Then Dyson wants you back cause you have someone new but you are actually into Lauren and you guys get along so well and it's so cute and hot, I'm team Lauren but of course I'll be cheering for Quinn in this stich."

"Brittany, slow down, I miss everything you said after hearing something about 'suck a bus'?"

"Berry, she means you're like the _succubus_ on this show we've been watching, she's part of a species that predates on humans." Santana shrugged. "It really is hot cause she feeds on sexual energy and the doctor is human but they still manage to get their sexy on."

Astonished, Rachel gawked at Santana. "I will have you know I do _not _'predate' on anything.

Brittany shook her head. "Nuh uh, you totally live on like, attention.

Santana barked out her laughter till Rachel was red in the face from embarrassment. The diva was about to retort when the librarian charged towards them wielding a meter stick and ready to make good her threat. The trio sprang up, packed their belongings and walked as dignifiedly as they could with the 50 something year old, cabbage smelling woman right behind their trail.

Once outside the stuffy room the blue eyed blonde addressed Rachel with all the seriousness of a school teacher. "You've got to move on and meet someone new, and then you can get Quinn to be all jealous and territorial and chase you back."

"No, I absolutely resent using someone for some ulterior motive." Rachel sighed. "I've done something similar with Finn and I refuse to partake in such immoral behaviour again."

"Look, Berry." Rachel breathed through her nose but made the motion to face Santana. "Brittz might be overdoing it with the whole jealousy, wolfy whatever the fuck thing, but I think it is time you try it with someone new, there's plenty of fish in the sea."

The argyle clad girl remained disbelieving.

"Rachel, maybe you need to look for some one that _can _be there for you." Brittany smiled reassuringly. "We'll get all dolled up this Saturday night and get you a new girlfriend!"

Santana nodded and wrapped her arm around Brittany's slender waist as the blonde continued. "I'll even let you borrow something from our closet so you don't look so throw-up-able."

"Hey!" Rachel rolled her eyes up to the ceiling and laughed, going out did seem less pathetic than what has been occupying her weekends since her and Quinn's separation. "I will accompany you two on a night out and see if I can meet someone I actually find interest in, could be either a male or a female, I am not partial."

"Whoa, didn't know you were playing for both teams, Berry!" The cheerleader teased.

"Santana I will have you know that I am open to love and not close minded enough to judge what package love comes to me by."

"Woooot, party in the weekend!" Brittany sang as she twirled down the now empty hallways.

Santana reached down and shouldered Brittany's backpack and began walking after the over energized blonde but not before giving Rachel one last comforting smile.

With a heavy heart Rachel began her walk home, she definitely wasn't over Quinn, the blonde had been her first actually relationship with a woman. Unfortunately it had been messy and surely did not end on a high note, however, the time they had spent together was cherished and the memories collected were never tarnished by what has befallen them now.

Rachel quickened her pace as the chilly wind swirled around her. Santana and Brittany were right, it was time to go out and try for her happiness again. Or perhaps continue on with her solitude. She knows the pair has been making a valiant effort to make her happy. Santana had forbidden everyone from even daring to fling a slushie towards Rachel's direction and even Brittany had offered to make-out with her if it would make her happy. The starlet had graciously declined the offer and had thought she needed to placate a jealous Santana but the Latina had told her that Brittany always had a way with making people happy. It was sweet of her friends to care that much about her.

Rachel looked up at the darkening skies; at least she now had people to call friends. Maybe, just maybe, tomorrow will be better.

...

Well that was a rather abrupt ending to part 1 of the 4 part series, hope you've enjoyed it thus far and will continue to support this story when it continues :D


End file.
